Finding Freedom
by SyFy-Chick
Summary: There has been a series of brutal murders, so the x-men are called to help. Turns out there is more to this than meets the eye... Logan/OC Beast/OC
1. Finding Freedom

**Okay I'm new so don't hate! Well I don't own the marvel universe or the X-men, but I do own my original characters. If you want to use them ask!**

_**Chapter One**_

It was a busy day at the Pyro Works main office, everyone rushing to get home to their families and Thanksgiving dinner. Oh, well, everyone except John Trice, head CEO. He was working on a big project, and he could practically smell the profits…

Ghost chuckled bitterly, "Sorry dude, it just isn't your day." Ghost was crouched behind the bushes uncomfortably, cursing her five inch heels.

She waited with patience honed from years of sleazy outfits and long stake outs. As the last of the employees rushed to their car in the bitter cold, she stood up and straitened her outfit, sauntering into the sleek office building.

At the front desk sat a tired young man, reading some sleazy magazine. He just wanted to go home, but the boss wanted him to run security till he left.

Ghost came up to the desk, tapping the top of his Playboy. The man looked up and stared at what he saw.

She was wearing a skin tight black dress with blood red heels. She was golden tanned with chestnut hair curling around her angelic face. Around her shoulders was a red silk scarf.

"Excuse, I'm Lilly Trice, John's wife. I came to see my husband, you know, it being Thanksgiving and all," the sexy young vixen laughed sweetly, tucking a stray curl behind her ear.

The young man nodded, dazed. This was that old crusty bastard's wife? He hadn't heard Mr. Trice was married, but hey, what did he know?

"Okay Mrs. Trice, just let me ring Mr. Tri-"

"No! It's a surprise for sweet Johnny. Could you just give me a key card, doll? You could even head home early," the young woman interrupted, wiggling her eyebrows mischievously.

"Well, I don't know..." the young man wasn't supposed to let people in without informing the boss first. The woman pouted, her lovely green eyes widening hopefully, "Oh alright! Have a good one ma'am!"

Ghost sighed inwardly. She didn't want to do this, and that idiot had just given in like that. Now she actually had to do her mission. She slipped out of her heels, jumping from the bottom of the stair well to the third floor.

John sat tequila in hand, as a black shadow came into his office.

"Hey what are you doing in-"the chubby old man choked as one cold black featureless hand cut off his air.

The last words he ever heard were "I'm so sorry." Then the shadow threw the man through the fortieth floor window, his body shredded by the missile proof glass. Ghost sighed sadly, jumping out the window to the darkness below, praying all the way down.

Charles Xavier was frowning thoughtfully, watching the news broadcast.

"- the death toll now twenty people. San Francisco's top officials deny the assumptions of there being a new serial killer loose for the time being. Now our Jack Neills is with top criminal psychologist, Dr. O'Hare. Jack?" a perky young report chirps unconcerned.

"Thanks Meg. Now Dr. O'Hare, what can you tell us about the possibilities of this being a serial killer?"

"Actually the chances are very high, considering the similarities between each victim. Each was either a powerful businessman or scientist of some kind. Each held powerful allies with government officials. Then there is one more horrifying thing," Dr. O'Hare paused, swiping at his sweaty brow nervously, "Each was a supporter of human mutant cooperation. All evidence points to either a serial killer against human-mutant integration, or a large group of, um… traditionalist."

Charles sighed wearily, switching the TV off. He still, after all his years, couldn't believe the cruelty in this world. He looked down at the packet sitting on his desk. Inside that envelope were the gruesome evidence sent to him by the authorities. As he set the remote down, the X-men came storming in.

"Professor, did you see the news? _Twenty_ people slaughtered!" Jean Grey stormed in, slapping the morning's news down hard on the Professor's oak desk.

The Professor ran a hand over his face, sighing softly, "I am not sure of who is to blame. The officials handling the case did contact us. Do to some, um… strange circumstances we have been asked to investigate. Dismissed"

Scott swiped up the thick brown packet Charles handed to him, turning to leave, when Charles spoke up, his voice toned with concern, "Be careful and good luck."

Ghost came running up the steps of a huge stone structure, huddling under her thin stylish coat the rain falling heavily. A low growl escaped her as one of the flimsy heels snapped in her haste.

Why couldn't those damned asses give her more practical outfits to wear? Did they enjoy seeing her pissed?

Ghost nearly ripped the heavily reinforced doors off their hinges as she stalked awkwardly through the impressive front lounge. Several people gawked at her, looking away frightened when she stared right back.

Ghost punched in a key code to a little metal door behind one of the impressive marble counters of the bank. As she stepped into a sleek modern lab, she ran to a cozy lounge.

"Wires! Get your god-forsaken ass down here before I rip someone's head off!" Ghost roared angrily leaning over a railing in the center of the room, her body once again a stark shadow. Below the railing was floor after floor of busy hallways. It went down for about thirteen floors.

Where was that ass! Ghost ripped one of the expensive leather couches from where it was bolted to the floor in the lobby. Her shadowy figure began shredding it piece by piece, throwing huge chunks over the rail in her anger.

She panted heavily as she chucked one of the pieces into a priceless Ming vase.

"Bad day, Mad?" a soft voice asked from the doorway to the kitchen.

Ghost turned to see her good friend Rose. Rose had been captured by Weapon Plus a few years back. She had been seventeen, her whole life ahead of her. Now she had nothing.

Rose twirled one of lovely black curls nervously, looking at the broken marble where her friend had ripped a couch out. Dr. Likin was going to be furious. He hated it when Maddy destroyed his furniture.

Rose sighed, served the bastard right.

"Heh, you could say that. I just got done killing the twentieth person this week, and it's only Thursday. And I found something out while I was out," Ghost pulled a newspaper out of her stylish new purse.

Rose Grabbed it greedily, always hungry for news of the outside world. On the front in bold print it declared the biggest news of the week; **Twenty Speakers for the Mutant-Human Peace Conference Slaughtered**

"Oh, no. You mean y-you killed speakers for the biggest peace rally in probably fifty years!" Rose's pretty blue eyes widened, horror seeping into her voice.

An angry grunt came as a tall man came storming in.

"I thought I said no newspapers! Do you do nothing you're told!" the angry man snatched the newspaper away, slapping Rose roughly in the face, Ghost hissing in warning.

Dr. Likin was a tall man with a fat meaty face. He had small beady eyes that reminded Ghost of a buzzer. He was missing his left arm, and in its place was a robotic arm with wires sticking out of it, the reason for his nickname.

"Maledicentibus vobis! Tu flammis ardere!" Ghost cursed the man in front of her in Latin. (Curse you! May you burn in eternal flames!)

"Enough of that, you damned idiot!" the fat man yelled at the furious shadow in front of him, "How could you be so reckless! You let that damned security guard see you, and you left those heels in the stare well. You didn't use the gloves we gave you either. And then you threw the man threw ten foot thick missile proof glass. Are you and idiot! Do you want them to find us?" Dr. Likin grunted out, his face turning ruddy and blotchy with his anger.

"Nulla in eo bet homo obesus!" (You can bet on it fat man) Maddy laughed bitterly before Wires clicked a small remote in his hand.

Suddenly small receivers implanted throughout her brain began to electrocute her. The pain shook through like she had been struck by lightning. Her mind descended into darkness as a cruel voice laughed.

Wolverine was not in a good mood. The recent murders had the whole team on high alert. There had been three more murders and no one had learned anything yet. Well, except that it was the speakers for the up and coming peace rally.

Logan sighed heavily, swiping a hand through his hair. He had been given the job of being Charlie's bodyguard until the rally in three days.

So far nothing except a few sleepless nights.

Logan looked out the huge window that faced the rest of San Francisco's skyline sparkling like a jewel. He scowled looking over towards the kitchen.

"Need a beer…" Logan mumbled to himself searching through the fridge. He took a sip, suddenly feeling the sleepless nights catching up on him. _Maybe I'll just take a quick nap… _

He laid down on the plush leather couch, he eyes slamming shut. _Just a few seconds…_ Logan drifted off to sleep.

Then chaos erupted around him.

The glass of the window shattered, lodging itself into the walls and Logan.

A slim shadow came through the gaping hole, her bare feet snapping glass and splashing in a small pool of blood. In the center of the disaster lay a bleeding man, a shard of glass about two feet long sticking out of his chest.

Ghost stared, sighing sadly. _Sorry, lovely, I have no choice,_ Ghost cried inwardly. She said a small prayer over the bleeding corpse, turning towards the door leading to her victim's room.

Logan choked out blood, his hands ripping the shard from his torso, growling as it tore at flesh. He was **pissed**.

Logan threw the shard at the sleek shadow that had come crashing in.

Ghost gasped in shock as the glass came tearing through her. Her body healed the damage almost immediately, but she couldn't believe it.

"Arr!" Logan came charging as Ghost turned around.

His claws stab here and there, a low growl ripping through him. It was no use though, Ghost body healing quickly.

_Logan, what's going on? I heard your mind,_ Jean spoke in Logan's mind, confused at the sharp pain she had heard from him.

_A little help would be appreciated, sugar, _Logan thought angrily.

Ghost kicked out, ducked, punched, stabbed, but nothing worked. She and her opponent were evenly matched, even with his claws.

Suddenly they weren't alone anymore.

A sudden beam of light shot out at her, searing a hole in her side.

Scott looked around the room muttering, "Damn Logan..."

"'Bout time you guys showed up. Are you people deaf?" Logan yelled at his team mates as Ghost jumped up, her knee slamming into Logan's groin.

_Down for the count,_ Ghost thought, dodging massive blue fist. Logan slipped down to the ground groaning in pain.

Beast kicked out at the slim shadow knocking her clean off her feet. Her skull smacked into the wall with a sickening crunch.

"Lutum! Pejus habe me!" Ghost cried out as Storm joined the fight. (Crap! Things keep getting worse for me!)

A bolt of electricity went zipping through Ghost and she collapsed to the floor, unconscious. Her body went from a featureless shadow to a stark naked woman. The whole team was stunned to say the least.

Logan looked down at the naked woman, captivated despite himself. She was lovely, a golden goddess, with thick chestnut hair. She had landed face forward giving him a stunning view of her backside.

"Oh boy. Look at her shoulder," Jean said pointing at her right shoulder.

Logan glanced down noticing a tattoo.

_No,_ Logan was shocked to his core.

Beast read it out loud, shocked as well, "Weapon XV."

**Like, hate? Review!**


	2. Getting Started

**Hi! Now for chapter 2! Yet again, I don't own the X-men or Weapon Plus. I do, however, own MY characters. Namely Nada and Ghost/Maddy. Okay, I'm still learning so my story is still a little poorly written. But whatever! On with the show.**

_**Chapter Two**_

Ghost groaned, rubbing her head. Man did she have a headache. She always hurt after getting zapped, but man this was ridiculous. She felt like she had gotten thrown from an airplane.

_Wait…_ Ghost's eyes snapped open as she remembered what had happened. She tried to get up, meeting the resistance. She glanced down noting the leather straps and her own pale human hands.

"Vadam! Mota est!" (Let me go! Someone, please!) Maddy yelled out, forgetting she could just shift into her other form and tear right through them.

"Maddy, please calm down! Everything is fine! Your amongst friends now," the huge blue creature from last night yelled over, sounding completely sincere.

"Where am I? Who are you? How do you know my name?" the young woman hissed out, her pretty green eyes slit ferociously. Steam was practically coming out her ears as she glared at the blue doctor.

"You are at my school, Maddy. That is Dr. McCoy, he was treating you, though don't seem to need it," Maddy's gaze flew over to the man who spoke on the other side of her bed.

Her eyes immediately widened when she recognized him from a news article.

_Charles Xavier, leader of the human-mutant peace movement and founder of Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters. Wait! I was sent to kill… _Maddy looked up at Charles, realizing he was her victim.

"Well, damnare," Maddy cursed in Latin, slapping a hand to her temple a headache already taking place, "How did you read my mind? I have mental shielding."

Charles chuckled softly, looking at the flustered young woman, "I was only able to get a little out of you. The blow took your shielding down shortly, long enough for me to get your name. And your connections to Weapon Plus."

Maddy laughed suddenly, startling the two men standing over her. Her hands were groping the base of her skull frantically.

She was crying now, a smile on her mouth, "Y-you took them out. You took out the implants! I c-c-can't believe it I'm free!" Her face shone with tears and a bright smile as she saw the little implants on a surgical table by her bed.

Then a thought occurred to her. When Wires found out she had been captured…

The Professor saw the erupt change in her expression.

"What is it? What's wrong? Maddy?" Charles asked worriedly as he saw the young girl struggling with the leather straps again.

Maddy's hand scratched at the leather, her mind working furiously at a plan.

"I wasn't the only one taken hostage by Weapon Plus. I'm part of a group of hostages in fact," Maddy answered quickly, managing to get the straps off. She had to hurry. Her friends were in trouble, and her sister…

Charles reached out, grabbing her hand before she could rip out the tubes in her arm.

"Tell us. We'll help."

Maddy bit her lip, tears slipping out as she began her tale…

_FLASHBACK_

Maddy stared at the woman in the mirror. Lovely chestnut hair tumbling from her elegant French braid, and a flowing white dress. The image was beautiful, only marred by the tear streaks on her face.

She looked down at her engagement ring, twirling it till it glistened in the light.

"I can't believe I'm getting married. I'm so happy! Oh, god, I think I'm going to puke," Maddy mumbled to herself, feeling like she had butterflies in her stomach. No, not butterflies. Butterflies were soft and gentle. These were more like hornets, stinging and creeping around her stomach.

"Well don't puke on the dress! Michael would be devastated if you ruined his mother's gown!" a sweet low voice came from the doorway.

Maddy glanced over at her sister, and sighed happily. Her sister had her silly idiotic grinned slapped on her face, as she sashayed into the room showing off her bridesmaid's dress.

Her curly golden hair was pinned up on top of her head, a crown of white and red flowers sitting there as well. Her dress was a lovely dark shade of red with a white sash and white heels.

Natasha looked at her sister wiggling her eyebrows as she asked, "So, I'm guessing you told him about your, um, gifts?"

Maddy rolled her eyes at her sister, "Oh, for god's sake! It's the eighties now! The dawn of mutants, Mike thought it was wicked! You should have seen his face, Nada! Pure worship! I nearly laughed in his face!"

Nada giggled as her sister grabbed her hand and images of his face came surging to her mind.

"See? I told you he wouldn't be a bigot. You really should start listening to me more often. I may not have been around since the fall of Rome, but that doesn't… You did tell Mike your real age, right?" Nada's eyes slit accusingly at her sister as she began to rub her neck.

"Well you see-"

"I knew it!" Nada burst out, her green eyes flashing angrily as she shook her fist towards the sky.

_Drama queen, much? _Maddy rolled her eyes again, applying makeup as her sister ranted. Her sister was saying something to the effect of her being a liar, when a knock came from the dressing room door.

"Um, Maddy can I come in? Please? It's important," a nervous voice came through the door.

Maddy smiled sweetly. Her mike always worried. Maddy yelled back, "Come in love!"

As she uttered the words, twenty men came rushing in, guns aimed at her and Nada. Leading them in was a smirking Michael. In one hand a gun, the other a stack of bills.

"M-Mike? What's going on? Who are they?" Maddy was in shock, tears slipping down her cheeks. She already knew. She knew exactly who these men were. You didn't get to be as old as she was without learning who to be weary of.

"These people offered me a lot of money to get to you. Ten mill'! Took your sweet time telling me your gifts, though. Got the evidence now, though. Heh, I thought I was actually going have to marry you!" Michael busted out laughing, fanning himself with money.

Nada and Maddy cried silently at the betrayal.

"I'll kill you!" Maddy lunged at him, her skin becoming a shadow. Her hand streaked down his front, her nails leaving nasty scratches.

Before she could break his neck, a huge dart came flying through the air, striking her neck. Her eyes rolled back into head, her sister collapsing beside her.

"_Good night, freak…"_

"Alright, Weapon Plus is just ahead. Everyone prepare for descent," Scott said over the intercom system to the others.

Ghost was tapping away at the laptop the Professor had given her. She was taking care of the security alarms and cameras which were monitored in a distant location so trespassers couldn't disable them on site. She had years of practice, this system being only slightly above average as far as fancy alarms went.

Ghost glanced out the window, her eyes locked onto her target. She had dreamed of this day for years. She couldn't wait to go storming in, ripping the heads of those bloody bastards. Setting fire to their rotting dead-.

"Hey, kid. Come on, we're here. All we need to do is go in get the others and leave. Got it?" Logan asked the dazed young woman.

"Yeah, got it. Call me kid again and I'll rip your head off got it, _amica_," Ghost snarled back, descending into shadow.

Jean glanced at the two growling mutants and sighed, "Okay, these guards seem to have training in shielding their minds from telepaths, so I can only give you twenty minutes, tops."

Logan laughed, his claws clinking out, "Not a problem, babe."

Nightcrawler came up, grabbing Ghost and the others to teleport in. Ghost used the touch to show him her sister's room.

With a puff of smoke and sulfur they were standing in a sleek modern hospital room. Maddy cried out as she saw her little sister strapped down to a metal bed. The others stared a little. They had been told they would teleport into her little sister room, and the woman in the bed couldn't possibly be Ghost's sister.

In the bed sat an elderly woman, probably mid sixties. She had golden skin that looked worn away with time. Soft folds creased her face. The woman appeared to be dying.

"They haven't given her meds yet. Dr. McCoy, help me get her out of this crap without triggering the alarms," Ghost whispered angrily.

"I don't think this woman would survive without these life supports, Ghost. She would die almost immediately…" Dr. McCoy stopped short when he felt strong, cold hands lifted him up by his neck.

_Now, blue-boy!_ A voice hissed into his mind.

Maddy handed him a syringe. Hank stared at confused.

"It's a mutagen stimulant, used to force shape-shifters to shift. It's to counteract the suppressant they have her on," Ghost explained, untying restraints as she did so, "Once she shifts her other abilities should kick in. You take care of her, I need to go get some stuff."

Kurt popped from room to room, grabbing then teleporting them to Jean and Scott on the X-jet to fill them in. Everything was going great. It was the last room that he ran into issues.

Rose punched out at the blue demon that had appeared in her room. The creature stared at her, golden eyes wide.

"Miss, I am here to help you not hurt you. So could you please come with me?" Nightcrawler groaned, rubbing his sore jaw, prepared to teleport if she hit him again.

A child's laugh caught his attention. Behind a couch stood a small girl, probably two or three years old. In one hand she held a small drawing.

The little girl raced past her mother, handing Kurt the drawing. It was himself, along with the other X-men. The woman cried out, yelling for the little girl to stay away from him.

_You save Mommy? _ A childlike voice asked from inside Kurt's head.

He stared at the child shocked at her having abilities so young. He nodded speaking aloud, "Ves, I'm saving Mommy. And you."

Kurt grabbed the woman and child quickly as he heard gun fire from down the hall.

Maddy tapped away at the key code to open the file closet. She cursed when it didn't open the way it should. The bastards had changed the code! Logan, who stood off to the side as lookout growled impatiently.

"That's it!" Logan yelled as another minute sped away. He dug his claws deep, ripping the door to shreds.

"Inops, cur mihi?" Maddy slapped the stupid man in his face as alarms blared. Maddy slipped in, stashing all the files she could grab in her duffel bag. Guns began to pellet her and Logan as they made a run for it.

Maddy's punched a guard out, dashing down the hall, toward her sister's room. She slipped in, turning the lock and slumping to the ground.

She huffed out a breath, cursing in every language she knew.

"How is she, Doc?" Maddy asked anxiously, wincing as bullets slammed into the bullet proof glass. She nearly screamed when the scary doctor let out a frustrated roar.

Hank was ripping out each wire and tube carefully, trying not to hurt the elderly woman on the table. Hank hissed when he pulled out the last tube and the woman's heart stopped.

"She's dying!" he roared again, trying to pound life into her. The cause was hopeless.

Maddy shoved him away, snatching the syringe she had given him. With one quick move she had the top off and the syringe in the dying woman's chest.

Hank knew it was too late; the woman was dead, or good as. But, suddenly, the woman began to convulse. Her bones began to crack and shift, black hair sprouting all over body. Suddenly there laid a sleek black jaguar were the woman had been.

"I think we should leave now!" Kurt popped in, touching the three mutants and puffing away.

A Weapon Plus soldier kicked down the door, letting loose fire as the four mutants teleported elsewhere.

Nada stretched, yawning loudly. She opened her eyes and let out a terrified scream. Dr. McCoy nearly dropped the plate of food he was holding. He looked at his patience, which had just shifted back to her human form after a long nap. He gawked.

There laying the bed was the most gorgeous woman he had ever seen. Curly gold and red curls tumbled around her frightened face. Tears were welling in her large heavily lashed green eyes.

Ghost came in, laughing at her sister's reaction to the fuzzy blue doctor. Who looked quite shocked at the change in his patience's appearance. Ghost patted the doc on the shoulder, causing him to jump.

"Hey Nada! You wouldn't believe what you missed while you slept," Maddy laughed merrily, grabbing her sister's hand.

Nada shook her head after her sister had finished her story. She always missed the good stuff! The fights, the rescues, the nineties!

Her sister excused herself, saying something about checking the others.

Nada glanced over at the silent doctor who was sitting of to the side, working on paperwork most likely. Nada felt herself blush fiercely as she remembered the way she had screamed at him when she had first woken up.

_I need to apologize,_ Nada scolded herself feeling rude and guilty.

"Um, Dr…?" Nada called to the busy mutant, realizing she didn't know his name.

Hank glanced up at his blushing patient, "Dr. McCoy. What can I do for you Ms. Reece? Are you any pain? Your sister informed me you wouldn't be completely healed for some time."

"No! I'm perfectly fine Dr. McCoy. I just wanted to apologize for my reaction earlier towards when I woke up. I was just not expecting seeing a blue man," the young girl finished awkwardly, staring at her hand feeling terribly mean for screaming in his face like that.

Hank blushed fiercely, startled by the abruptness of her apology. Hank had grown used to the stares and screams his appearance attracted. He tried not to think about it but… it was hard sometimes.

"There is nothing to apologize about. I'm sure waking to me isn't the most pleasant experience. I assure you I didn't take it personally," Hank dismissed her apology, going back to his work.

Nada frowned fiercely, blowing a curl from her face. This dude was way too nonchalant. If it had been her she would be crying, stuffing her face with chocolate.

She glanced back the huge doctor and smiled. He was glaring at the forms in front of as if he expected them to disappear. He grumbled, scribbling down something.

_I wonder if he ever smiles,_ Nada mused at the frustrated mutant. Suddenly she smiled; _Well as long as I'm here I might as well teach him how. I know I'll enjoy it._

Hank growled softly at the paperwork he was doing. The Professor needed the new students they had rescued from Weapon Plus. So far the task had been less than enjoyable.

A soft snore caught Hank's attention. Ms. Reece was fast asleep, her large expressive eyes shut fast. For the first time the tired doctor let him get a good look at the sleeping woman.

She had lush lips that curved up ever so slightly as she slept, a little curl of hair bouncing with her breath. He noticed that she had lovely curves. She had a lovely chest as well. They just made him want to…

Hank stopped the thought dead in its tracks. His more primal side had started taking over, and he had let it. Hank rubbed his neck, embarrassed and glad she wasn't awake. Well, that wasn't entirely true…

Hank snatched up his work, leaving the room before he did something he would later regret.

Charles sighed. Based on what he was hearing, things at the school were about to get interesting.

**So, hate, like? Please review! Feel free to give some advice. I need it **


	3. Drunk

**Thank you to those who have reviewed! Now it's time for chapter three. I don't own the marvel universe or the x-men, but my characters are **_**MINE! Oh, and if you don't like something (other than who's dating whom) or have some suggestions on what I should add, just review.**_

**Chapter Three**

Dt. Likin was not pleased about the escape. He stood before the two guards sent to tell him, his fat face turning beet red with anger. The two guards almost cried when he began to yell.

"You let them get away? All of them?" Wires demanded his robotic hand threatening to break right through his solid oak desk. He couldn't believe the incompetence of his employees. He glared at them, hissing, "They even took the Weapon Plus? And, gods forgive, Experiment L?"

The older of the soldiers squirmed, his face hidden under a helmet as he answered, "Y-yes sir. Every last one, sir. We're very sorry."

Suddenly the fat man smiled, his yellow teeth sticking out every which-way. It was a very bad omen.

"Well since you let all the test subjects out, you'll just have to replace them," the men stared, shocked when he added, "Rufus, you'll be taking this man's place as head of my guards. Now, take him to the labs for experimentation. Rufus, you find the Weapon and the Experiment."

Wires booming laugh echoed as the screaming man was dragged away.

Maddy was depressed. There was no other word for it.

For thirty years she had been trying to protect the Weapon Plus test subjects from the horror of their situation, trying to find a way out. She had to deal with her guilt over murdering innocent and sometimes not so innocent, men and women. But now, now there wasn't anything to keep her from thinking about _him_.

She cursed herself as she began to cry. She did not cry, ever. It was a sign of weakness, and she needed to stay strong for Nada.

_Oh god! I can't believe I trusted him. I shouldn't have, _Maddy screamed inwardly, retreating to the kitchen, _I've been betrayed enough, I should know better._

Absentmindedly, Maddy walked over to the fridge. Maddy looked in, spotting a treasure beyond imagination. Six packs of beer.

_Oh, boy… I haven't had anything alcoholic since 1823… _Maddy's depressed mind was craving the beer intensely. She had once been an alcoholic, but that was then and this was now…

Maddy cursed herself to damnation as she popped open a beer.

Logan groaned slightly as he walked out of the X-jet hanger. He had just spent the day dropping off the recues from Weapon Plus with their families. If hopping from town to town wasn't stressful enough, he had to deal Jean, who had official turned into a bridezilla. She had ranted and giggled about her upcoming wedding in January. Wolverine had just wanted to die then and there.

Tomorrow the students would be back from Thanksgiving break, and then he would have deal with the drama teens and twenty year olds. Logan needed a beer.

Logan could practically taste the Budweiser, when a noise coming from the other side of the breakfast bar caught his attention. He stepped around it, staring at what he saw.

Ghost sat on the floor in her human form, her eyes red and her face wet with tears. She was crying softly, taking long swallows from Logan's beer. Around her were several empty cans.

He had never seen her look so… fragile. She was always sarcastic and angry, ready to rip of someone's head. He had doubted she even had emotions.

Logan slid down next to her grabbing a beer. Maddy glanced at him, blushing when she realized he had found her drunk and crying.

"So what's eating at you, kid?" Logan asked the fragile beauty as he took a swig of his beer.

Maddy sighed, beginning to talk, "Life, amica. My life is in tatters, had been for some time. The man I loved is a spuria (bastard)."

Logan noticed the slight accent she had, the only indication she was drunk. Well, that and the fact she was actually talking to him. He was unprepared when she asked about him.

"Me? Well, heh, my girl is getting married to a man I hate. Nothing worse than that, kid," Logan laughed bitterly, grabbing his fifth beer, his mind growing cloudy with each swig.

Maddy laughed, thinking of something much worse than _that_. She struggled to speak in English, "My mum let me burn on the stake so she could live! Nothing worse, amica."

Maddy and Logan burst out laughing, complete and utterly drunk.

They both sat there, drinking and talking about all the shit they had lived through, laughing like maniacs for no particular reason. Eventual the laughter died down, their fast metabolisms burning the alcohol from their systems enough for them to actual think, if slightly.

"You know you're actually not too bad when you're not all cold and distant," Logan smiled softly, returning with a bottle of vodka from his quick search through the cabinets. He took laughed at Ghost when she sniffed it. She had never had vodka before, apparently.

Logan studied her soft features, his muddled mind blurting out what he was thinking, "You're real pretty kid. You have a real nice mouth…"

Maddy glanced at the rough edged man sitting next her. She had noted before his rugged beauty, finding it immensely attractive. But now that she was plastered, well, she felt the urge to act on it…

Logan started when Ghost jumped him, her hands twisting through his hair. He quickly joined in, his fingers gripping her shoulders. Ghost's mouth trailed over his neck, nipping slightly here and there.

Suddenly she was pressed to the wall her hands caught at her sides. Logan was licking and nipping her collarbone, wanting to go a bit lower…

Some part of Logan told himself not to do it, yelling to snap out of it before he did something they would regret. That part, though, was being muted by booze and lust. Logan struggled to his room, not once taking his mouth from Maddy's.

That small part collapsed as Logan silently shut his door, twisting the lock.

Maddy stretched out, rubbing her eyes as she woke up the next morning. Last night had been good. Well, better than good actually. Her sleepy mind quickly fell back to sleep as she felt a rough hand on her back.

Logan stroked Maddy's back, his fingers tracing a small almost invisible scar on her shoulder. Logan was pissed. He had slept with her drunk, something he never did. It always made him lose control, which was deadly if his blades went just off to the side…

He couldn't help smiling though. He remembered everything from last night, even their drunken battle of experience. She really was a spitfire, or at least she is once she's had a few drinks in her system.

"Logan, love," Maddy murmured in her sleep, startling the hell out of Logan.

_Wouldn't have guessed she'd be a sleep talker, _Logan thought, listening to her sing _Tick Tock_ in her sleep, real well, too.

Logan was thoroughly interested in this little woman, and he wasn't sure of what he would find, but he wanted to know more. Logan shook his head, wanting to just forget what had happened.

He glanced over at the clock, noticing it was already seven thirty-five. He cursed, realizing that they hadn't cleaned up the mess from last night, and by now everyone was up and eating breakfast. Someone had to have seen it.

Logan stopped as he neared the kitchen doorway, glancing in.

Everything appeared normal. No booze, just breakfast and the gang. Logan smiled slightly at the others. Off to the corner the Weapon Plus recues who had either decided to stay or had nowhere to go sat. They were a depressing bunch, just scared kids for the most part in high school.

Over in the opposite corner was Emma Frost, drinking some frilly drink, one foot draped over the other. Occasionally she looked up, glancing at the rest of the X-men with a stare that could make Logan look like Barney.

Off to the side the Professor and Hank sat in their usual spot, the huge bay windows showing off and impressive garden. Logan chuckled slightly noticing the Institute's youngest new member sitting on Charles' lap. Tammy was waving her arms happily, animating something she was speaking telepathically.

Charles had instantly fell in love with the infant, they all had. She had strange abilities, not including her advance telepathic abilities. She also possessed advance intelligence and the ability to see the future. Logan still couldn't believe it.

Rose glanced up, sensing Logan's mind. His mind was buzzing, livid with activity, though years of practice kept his mind shielded from her mind. For some reason his shields were sealed extra tight, peeking Rose's interest. If he could just lose focus for a few seconds…

"Hey Rose have you seen my sister? She doesn't usually sleep in this late," Nada asked stepping in after Logan. Logan jumped a little, having not noticed her coming in behind him.

At that moment his shield opened up, if ever so slightly. Rose seeped in, sucking out what she wanted to know. She got blurred images and emotions, all about Mad… No one else noticed Logan's slight lapse, but then again none of the other psychics questioned him, they all trusted him, or at least knew him.

Rose's delicate frame popped up, grabbing Nada roughly by the shoulder on her way out.

"Thank you for the breakfast. We have something to do. Keep an eye on Tammy for me Professor!" Rose called over her shoulder, dragging her reluctant new friend with her.

"Rose! I haven't eaten yet, and I have to eat a lot more than the average person. And I just woke up!" Nada whimpered, her stomach growling loudly as they walked.

"Trust me this is a little more important than you starving."

Nada growled slightly, tugging her hand away from her friend, "I doubt it. Unless Magneto decided to quit his current job to be a ballerina, nothing could stop me from getting something to eat!"

Rose quirked an eyebrow, "Maddy got laid."

Nada stared, her mouth a gaping hole. Her sister hadn't slept with anyone since, well since before George Washington was born. Nada gave her hand back to her friend, grinning evilly. "Lead on, my good friend."

Maddy shook out her hair, stretching out on the soft cozy bed. Last night had been, well, it had been the best damned sex she had ever had.

Maddy glanced around the dark little room. Off to the side was a plush leather couch with flat screen on the wall across from it. Next to the bathroom door was a shelf of misc. objects. A signed baseball, a collection of records, a few first edition books, not to mention several guns.

Maddy glanced at the glowing green letters of the clock on the nightstand.

Eight o' nine. Maddy jumped up swearing loudly. She had over slept, and that ass hadn't woken her open! She was going to help her sister and Rose unpack the furniture they had bought yesterday. Then at ten she had to meet with Xavier, over what she had no idea. This just screwed up her whole schedule.

Maddy ripped at the dark brown sheets, searching for her clothes from last night.

"Where oh where are you…" Maddy murmured, her green eyes narrowing slightly when she finally found them. Logan had thoroughly slaughtered her poor defenseless clothes. All that was left was a wad of denim and blue string.

_Looks like I'm going all natural, _she thought more than a little pissed off at Logan and his fancy claws, shifting into a shadow.

Maddy closed the door silently, her back to the hallway. As she turned around, she nearly screamed. Sitting on the bench across from Logan's door was her sister and Rose.

They looked at her, smirking silently. Both looked amused, probably laughing at her in their heads.

"Shut up," Maddy growled, stalking down the hall. The two burst out laughing at her demonic tone. They couldn't help but enjoy seeing her feathers ruffled, especially over a man.

After much interrogation and death threats, the two were finally forced to secrecy. Maddy had finished helping the two unpack without either mentioning Logan, when the first of the students came seeping into the school after a long Thanksgiving break.

Laughter came drifting in from the front lawns as students yelled to their friends about their weeks. They all seemed so young and carefree. They seemed content just stand there and talk about their lives. Maddy felt a sharp pang of jealousy over how easy it was for the young.

Charles smiled slightly as Maddy stepped in. She was a stark shadow as she almost always was. Charles knew she did it to protect herself, like a sort of defense mechanism. She seemed to be nervous of him, and the other X-men, though he wasn't sure why.

"So, you wanted to talk?" Maddy's strong voice was soft, tinted with curiosity.

"Let me just cut to the chase, dear. I need to know exactly why Weapon plus wanted you and your sister. I know there's something you're not telling us, and I need to know," Charles folded his hands over his desk, his tone serious.

A weary hand streaked through Maddy's hair, suddenly becoming human looking once more. Her chestnut hair twirled around her face as she sighed, "Where to begin?"

Maddy straitened up thinking over all the little bits of conversation and what she had learnt through the years. "They took me as a weapon, since they needed one and I already knew how to fight. Plus they needed us both for scientific reasons," she laughed bitterly, shaking her head slightly, "Apparently me and my sister's bodies produce a strange chemicals. My body creates a mutagenic, that in a more potent form can enhance mutant's abilities and create the x-gene in humans. Pretty useful when you're trying to make super weapons."

Maddy stopped, glancing down at her hands. Charles could see she wasn't comfortable telling him this, her finding an invasion of privacy.

"And your sister?" he prompted when she didn't continue.

"Her body produces a chemical that can reverse aging and heal whomever it interacts with. It temporarily allows the recipient the ability to heal from anything, even mortal injuries. It also turns them to their physical prime, permanently. They'll age normally after that however. I don't know much more that though, so don't ask!" Maddy hissed out, slightly agitated. What did it matter? It was over with, and that was that.

Charles nodded, dismissing the angry young woman from his office. He smiled slightly as she left. He wondered what would happen between her and Logan, if anything would happen. Charles smirked, remembering he had forgotten to tell them that they would be teaching the same class…

Well that should be interesting.

**Like hate? Really hate? Please review, I could use some advice.**


	4. Feild Trip

**I don't own the X-men, Weapon Plus, yada, yada. I do own MY characters and would like them to stay mine. Well, I think I'm getting better. I mean I've had less face-desk moments, so that something! Oh, and thank you reviewers!**

**Chapter Four**

Maddy stalked across the lawn, having decided to take her human form for once. Today was her first day teaching at the Institute, and to say she was a _little_ nervous was like saying Hurricane Katrina was a _little _rough.

She glanced around at the many curious students around her. Many were gawking at the pretty young woman; for the most part these were the younger teens. She couldn't help but roll her eyes at the kids' stares. Maddy's hair was pulled atop her head in a sleek ponytail. She was wearing a black sports bra with a yellow x across the front, wearing black shorts.

Maddy personally didn't like the outfit, but at least it was practical. She was going to be helping teach physical training, and the yellow x would let her students still see her when she shifted. Maddy jogged up to the dome like gymnasium, wondering who exactly her co-teacher was…

Logan was running the class through their warm-ups, giving them a rundown of the simulation they were going to be doing in the Danger room down stairs. Logan had to get everyone use to one on one combat, so that's what he was doing.

"So, any questions?" Logan asked, quirking an eyebrow as he asked. Most of the students looked at him like he was the devil himself, while the ones with physical abilities laughed fiendishly. The students started chatting; trying to find someone they trusted to spar with.

Logan almost didn't notice Maddy sneaking in. When the door swung shut behind her with a loud slam every student turned to see was going on. Several of them then began to drool, and Logan felt the sudden urge to growl at them.

Maddy, glanced around at the students, almost laughing out loud. Many were ogling her like she was a shiny new toy. It was good to know she still had it. Her good mood shattered when she noticed who was teaching the class.

_Well damnare amica _(damn darling), Maddy cursed internally. She just couldn't catch a break, could she? Well, this was going to be awkward. Why Logan, of everyone else working here, why him?

"Head on downstairs, Kitty you're in charge," Logan said, jogging over to Maddy. She looked calm from head to toe, which had Logan pissed because he felt like a clumsy idiot just by looking at her.

Logan growled low in his throat, utterly ashamed of himself.

"What do you want?" Logan asked gruffly, rubbing his neck awkwardly. Maddy noticed a slight blush, and couldn't help but smile at the sight of him squirming. It was adorable, which was pretty damn funny when you remembered who you were talking about.

"Well, it looks like Xavier is pulling some damn awful joke on us. I was given the job as co-coach, amica," Maddy smirked, her eyes lighting up like stars when Logan began cursing in about twenty languages. He looked pissed off, which surprisingly made him just a bit sexier…

Maddy nearly joined the swear fest when she realized what she was thinking, who she was thinking of. She had been trying to suck it up and deal with her position, and not dwell on anything. All the other night had been was crazy wild monkey sex and a few too many beers, nothing more.

"So what's the lesson plan, amica?" Maddy smiled charmingly, not sure if she wanted to slam her head against a wall or kiss him. Maybe she would do both.

"-and I think they're adjusting well, though seem more than a little nervous about being around so many people," Hank was telling Charles about what he had noticed about the W.P. rescues. They had all been frightened by the doctor at first, but had warmed up to him after talking to him for a little while.

Charles glanced around the gardens, the sounds of young people filling the air once more. He always missed the sound when they went away to visit their families, leaving the place a hollow shell. In the back of his mind he felt the unfamiliar present of his new student's minds. Each one was lonely and sad, nearly beaten to submission.

The older man had worried about them all the moment he had read their minds. All the remaining one's, save Nada Ghost and Rose's daughter, had been sold to Weapon Plus by their foster parent, who had beaten and emotionally scarred, for some to the point of self mutilation and suicide.

Anger raced through him at the very thought. Why would anyone want to hurt _**children,**_ who couldn't in most cases fight back?

Hank, who didn't notice his friend's rambling thoughts, continued on, "Oh and I'm afraid we had to cancel the field trip with the elementary class. One of Ororo's relatives gave birth this morning, so she's going to be visiting them for a while."

"Are you sure there isn't anyone else who can take her place?" Charles asked his friend, not wanting to cancel the trip. The kids had been looking forward to it for some time. Hank shook his head wishing he could have.

_There has to be someone who could help out. Maybe one of the adult students… _Charles glanced up, an idea popping into his head. Inwardly he chuckled. He had noticed Henry's normally calm mind muddled with wild ideas, mainly from the Beast, and his utter denial of each one. A good romance could be just what his friend needed, him having fallen into a dull rut. Maybe he just needed a little push.

"I know someone who might be willing to help out…"

Nada wanted to die. She had been so worried about what she had missed over the last few years; she hadn't even considered that all the material would have gotten harder. And she hadn't thought math could've gotten any harder. She had been sorely mistaken.

She hissed at her text book, chucking it across the room. She had always wondered why her sister reentered college every few years, now she knew.

Nada flopped down on the bed, sending loose papers flying everywhere. She was staring at the ceiling as if knew the answers to her horrible homework, when a she heard a soft knock on her door. Nada death stared the door, willing the visitor to disappear.

"Ms. Reece? It's Dr. McCoy."

Nada flew off the bed. She had only spoken to the quiet man a few times, but she had grown a slight affection for him. Of course, she wouldn't let him know. Nada was so caught up in her own thoughts she didn't see the stack of math books and papers laying in the middle of the floor.

_It is official, my books are possessed by Satan, _Nada groaned, trying to get off the floor, slipping on loose papers.

On the other side of the door Hank was extremely worried. He had heard Natasha fall, and then silence. When he heard her fall again, he threw the door open, surprised at what he saw.

Nada sat in the center of the room, papers and textbooks stacked all around her. She looked like she was attempting to stand up, her feet slipping over the loose papers. Her face was beet red, and she was currently cursing her homework.

"Um… everything alright Ms. Reece?" Nada glanced up, embarrassed to be in such an awkward position. She blamed the satanic textbook.

Hank watched the young woman struggle to get up and cross the littered floor without falling, which actually appeared to be a struggle. Nada slammed the door shut as she stepped out into the hallway. She glanced over at the large mutant, laughing at herself still.

"You needed me, Doc?" Hank nodded, looking the young woman over, in case she had injured herself the first few times she fell. She seemed fine, no bumps or bruises that he could notice. His eyes strayed though, noticing her lovely figure, her generous chest, and those amazing eyes…

Hank snapped out of it, literally jerking as he did so. He did not want to go there, no way, no how. But then again… Hank groaned a little, fighting his primal side off tooth and nail. It was hard enough keep it in check normally, but this girl was stretching even his control.

"Well, um, we're taking some of our younger students on a field trip later today, and we needed an extra chaperone, since Ororo is visiting family. The Professor suggested I ask you to help out. If it's okay with you that is…" Hank rubbed a hand through his thick blue hair, still not completely focused. In the back of his mind the Beast was practically purring what he wanted to do…

Nada was surprised to say the least. Why did Professor Xavier want her to chaperone? Sure she was old enough, and more than mature enough… okay that one was up for debate, but still. There was tons of students who would be better chaperones, and would actually know the students they were chaperoning.

She just shrugged, wondering why not? She needed to get away from the school, maybe get to know some people. Maybe when she got back demons would stop possessing her books.

Nada smiled, perching on the edge of the bus seat. She hadn't even known the Institute had buses, but hey what did she know? Around her there was a peaceful sort of chaos. The students were squealing, laughing about this and that, practically yelling to get a word in. It was actually kinda cute, though if she said so they would probably beat her up.

They were the younger students at the institute, between eight and thirteen. The age difference didn't seem to bother any of them though.

"D.J., stop messing with Alexis's hair! I don't care, now stop," Hank yelled out to one of the younger students. He tried not to laugh when the little girl shot a bolt of energy at the brat who kept messing with her hair. Hank jumped over to break them up when he joined with fireballs.

Hank glanced over at Nada, smiling at the scene he saw. She was laughing fiercely, her eyes glowing. She looked like she was having a ball, talking with the kids around her.

Nada had to admit, it was more fun than she thought it would have been. Who would have guessed kids were such good conversationalist?

The bus was full of laughter, kid's excited to be getting out and having a little fun. They usually were caught up with trying to figure out how to control their powers, or doing school work. It was nice to just hang out with your friends.

Before they could say run, the bus slammed to a halt. Several students smacked into the seats groaning and whining in pain.

Angel cursed thoroughly from the driver's seat. They had been surrounded by screaming lunatics. The petitioners' were waving picket signs, banging their fist against the bus. They had completely circled the bus, chanting crude and vulgar things as if it was some holy hymn.

"Stars and garters," Hank growled, jumping from his seat though he wasn't sure what he was going to do. He couldn't believe the nerve of these people; these were children for god's sake! What did they do to deserve these people's ridicule and disgust?

"What's going on? What are they doing?" Nada asked the growling beast standing in the middle of the bus. She had never seen anything like it, probably two hundred men and women, screaming and roaring like rabid animals. They shook their angry claws at them, shouting threats and warning of early deaths to them. To _children._

Angel pulled out his i-phone, dialing the Professor up. No one knew exactly what they should do. The kids were crying and huddling next to each other, frightened by the fierce anger of the crowd.

There had to be something Nada could do to help. She didn't like seeing their innocent faces masked behind fear. Nada bent low, so the mob wouldn't be able to see her, walking over to where Hank still stood.

His eyes were angry, holding an almost cruel fury in them. Nada reached up, locking her hand around his wrist. He jumped at the sudden contact, but let her pull him to the seat beside.

He had no idea what was going on, him having just let the Beast take over a few seconds ago and it took him a second to remember. Nada's wide green eyes were staring at him. She was trying very hard to conceal the slight quiver to her lips.

"What should we do?" Nada whispered, having seen similar things happen when the mutants had just come out. They hadn't ended real well then, and she wasn't sure it would now.

Hank sighed slightly, not really sure himself, "All we can do is wait for the x-jet to come, or the authorities. Other than that, nothing, since they haven't acted in violence towards us."

Nada couldn't believe it. They just had to stay here, letting these poor kids huddle scared and angry, being putdown because they were different? She had a good mind to go out there and give them a piece of her mind, and she could do a lot worse than spreading lies about them.

Every thing became quiet outside of the bus, an eerie silence falling. A few students began peeking out the windows, their spirits rising. The crowd was silent, backing away from the bus.

"Is it over already?" Nada could hardly believe it. They were just going to give up! But it just didn't feel right…

"No, it doesn't look like they're letting us go, they seem to be just giving us some space…" he trailed of, his mind whirring with ideas. Why would they be backing up…?

Nada glanced out one window, searching for the enemy's intent, when a breeze came through one of the cracked windows. Her heightened senses picked up a strange smell. She poked Hank, sniffing the air deeply, trying to figure it out.

Hank noticed and took one good long sniff. Before he could think, he heard the sound of guns being loaded. Then they raised them…

"Everyone down!"

Everyone hit the floor, the windows shattering around them. Nada had her hands above her head, sharp daggers of glass ripping through her skin. Children screamed, their voices those of pain and fear. Bullets flew through the air, occasionally hitting their target.

Hank saw a bullet wedge itself into the stomach of a little girl, her hand clutching the wound as she wailed on the floor. That was the last damn straw.

Suddenly, the beast sprang free, all fury and instinct. Beast ripped one of the emergency exits clean out of the ceiling.

Angel looked down at the young terrified form of Nada. Her eyes were welling up with tears. She had ripped one of her sleeves off, and was pressing it to the fallen girl's wound.

"You stay here and take care of the kids. I'm going to make sure Hank doesn't kill anyone," Angel yelled over the gunfire, springing through the gaping wound Beast had inflicted on the bus.

Nada couldn't believe it. She growled softly, wishing Angel had stayed and she had gone. Of course she would probably be helping Beast kill those bastards, not stopping them…

Her mind snapped back to the pained girl lying in her hands. Should that wound still be bleeding? She didn't know enough about human anatomy, or mutant. Suddenly the girl stopped moaning, her body going completely limp.

"Nononononononono!" her pulse had become almost unnoticeable, even to her heightened sense. She couldn't let this kid die, especially not this way…

A million things were running through her head as she picked up a large shard of glass. She wasn't sure this would even work, since it had only been tried on humans before…

Nada swallowed hard, forgetting her thoughts, concern for the obviously dying girl. She slit her wrist, biting back screams afraid to scare the other children. As soon as she lifted the glass, her wound started healing.

Her hand slammed into the wound of the small girl. She jerked it back, her teeth nearly ripping her lip off.

Nothing happened.

"No! No, I-I… this can't happen!" Nada slammed her fist into the seat. Damn it all to hell! What had she done to deserve this! Nada wanted to slowly rip each of those bastards limb by limb.

"Momma?"

The cursing mutant glanced down, tears welling up. The little girl looked scared and confused, but she was alive. Nada could have bursted into song at that moment, if the circumstances weren't so bad.

Beast ripped a gun from one man, breaking it into two. He threw it down roaring wildly as another protestor began to shoot at him.

Angel looked down at his friend, barely dodging bullets. Hank threw a man nearly twenty feet. Angel swooped down, bullets whizzing by. He grabbed the much larger mutant right before his fist made contact with the terrified human's face.

The Beast swung, trying to become free of Angel. He hadn't had enough. He roared loudly, bloodlust coursing through his veins.

_Hank, calm down. Everything is under control now,_ a familiar voice rang in the Beast's head. He couldn't remember who it was, but it was familiar, and calmed him considerably.

Charles slipped back out of his friends mind, trusting that he wouldn't be going on any rampages any time soon. He looked from the x-jet window, his and the two other telepaths of the X-men's minds taking hold of the bigots carrying weapons.

"Angel, please see that everyone gets on board safely. We'll leave the… petitioners for the police to deal with," Charles spoke over his com link to Angel. Well, that had gone well.

Hank rubbed a tired hand over his face. He had spent most of the afternoon calling parents and giving stitches to most everyone from the morning's fieldtrip. Now all he wanted to do was have some dinner and go to sleep.

He glanced around the silent health room. The last of the students had left a few minutes ago, and they wouldn't be coming back. He didn't really blame the kid's parents, though, for wanting to take their kids away from such dangers. They didn't seem to realize the threat wasn't from the Institute, it was the world they lived in now.

Hank sighed again, thinking back to his earlier actions. He had completely lost control, letting the Beast run wild. No, even worse. He had _let_ the Beast do what he did.

He could still see the look of fear in those men's eyes, smell it thick in the air. He could still feel that crazed bloodlust that had consumed him.

Nada glanced through the doorway, taking note of the gloomy doctor. He had barely spoken a word since the rest of the X-men had rescued them. She hadn't known him for a long time, but she did know he hated losing control the way he did.

Nada bit her lip, feeling empathy for the huge lug. Whenever she shifted forms, or partially shifted, her instincts became stronger and she generally lost most of her impulse control. Though she didn't have to deal with a second personality.

"Hey, Dr. McCoy!"

Hank started a little at the soft voice of Nada. He glanced up at the young women before him. She was blushing slightly, a coy smile on her lips. Hank smiled back, his eye dancing as she stumbled over the door stop.

"So… you alright?" Nada asked, her face turning beet red in embarrassment. She sure knew how to make an entrance.

"Yes, I'm fine. I was just getting done, and I was heading up to get some dinner," Hank replied, scooping up some paper work. He really should get to this stuff. Maybe he could work while he ate.

"I see. Well you don't seem fine," Nada replied, noticing the depressing vibe that clung all over him. He looked so tired and world weary… "Come on, I was going to head out to get something to eat in town. You should come to."

Hank was shocked to say the least. This pretty young girl wanted to go out to dinner with him? Hank shook his head slightly. _She just wants to go out as friends, nothing more, _Hank thought.

"That would be nice, Ms. Reece," Hank smiled bashfully.

"Come on, we're going out to dinner. Just call me Nada!" she smiled, dancing out the door way.

**Hate? Like? Review!**


	5. No Way in Hell

**HI! Ok, thanks to everyone who's reading! I've been suffering from a bad case of writers block, with this story at least. Though I have a few ideas for some other stories…. Anywho, I don't own the X-men or the Marvel universe, though this is MY story. Sorry if some chapters are a bit choppy…**

**Chapter Five**

Six weeks. Six god damned weeks. Wires had already… fired… half the guards working for him. How hard could it be to find two damned girls?

He couldn't afford not to find them. If he angered the client then the people higher up on the food chain would "fire" him like so many before him, and that was not something he wanted.

He slammed his fist on his desk, ready to rip the next guard who gave him bad news's head off. There was no room for error in their client's plan, and they were expendable if they didn't get the job done…

The fat man didn't trust his client in the least, but there was little he could do about that. All he cared about was getting those bitches back and getting paid…

"Dr. Likin, your client is here to see you," his secretary spoke into the com system, glancing over at the cloaked figure at her desk. On either side of the cloaked figure was a tall burly bodyguard, each armed to the teeth. The secretary opened the door for them, giving a mental shrug. You see a lot of shit working there, and frankly this wasn't anything new.

The client walks in, smiling wickedly under their hood, "Dr. Likin, where are the girls…?"

Dr. Likin stood, offering the client a seat, which was ignored in favor of the corner of his desk instead. The client whipped off the cloak, throwing it on the floor carelessly, revealing a radiant young woman with lovely golden curls and sparkling green eyes. She was a sight to behold, the picture of youth and happiness. Well, except for the cruel twist to her lips and cutting gaze…

"You know Frank; you were always my favorite of the head managers of this facility. You had an eye for beauty and exquisite taste. Unfortunately, that isn't what we need right now," the cruel women smiled, kicking her feet back and forth, "I have some very important plans that will be going into action soon, but for them to work I need the Weapon and the Experiment. And you lost them."

The women made a vague gesture towards the half-robot, and suddenly he was being lifted roughly by his forearms. The young women hopped down from the desk, drawing a long blade from her ruffling skirts, smiling. She was going to enjoy this.

The world is awesome. Nada was practically skipping through the halls, a happy-high coursing through her. Life at the Institute was treating her well, that was for sure. Everyone treated her like she was normal, none gasping in horror because she was a mutant. Though the classes were as hard as steel…

Though that even brought a few advantages. Henry had found out about Nada's trouble in her math classes, and being the sweet man he was, had offered to tutor her, much to her joy. She had gotten to know him through those tutoring sessions, and she considered him a friend already.

The young mutant sighed inwardly. A _friend. _It had been a few weeks, but she had begun to feel very strongly about Henry. Of course the big idiot didn't seem to notice…

_Oh, well. He's out of my league anyhow. Way too smart to get involved with me,_ Nada sighed inwardly, knocking on her best friend's door. _I don't need a boyfriend anyways, too much of a distraction._

Hank was rushing through his paperwork, when an angelic face popped through his door. He looked up at her, feeling himself blush beneath his blue fur. There was something about her that just made him smile when he looked at her, made him want to protect her from the world like a precious stone.

It was, in part he believed, due to the fact she seemed so lost in the world. She often had to ask other students to tell her who or what they're talking about is, since she had missed over thirty years of the world. Several times he had found her crying in embarrassment when no one was around.

Hank hopped up from his seat, hanging her jacket in the closet. Nada laughed at the sweet gesture, flopping onto the couch with a sigh of relief.

She had just gotten back from a training session in the danger room with her sister. She couldn't believe how much her sister had changed. She use to be pacifist, though she had known how to fight. Now… well, now she seemed pissed off at the world, ready to rip off the head of anyone who was dumb enough to mess with her. She acted more like her old self with Nada and Rose, though.

"Sorry if I interrupted anything. I have two hours before my next class, since Ms. Grey is out doing some touch ups for the wedding tomorrow. I thought if you weren't busy we could go out to lunch?" Nada said the statement like a question, still doubting he would like to come out with her.

Hank began blushing again, thanking god she couldn't see it. He had to admit he liked that about having fur, it kept him seem calm and collected even when he wasn't. He looked down at his friend. He probably should get out, seeing as he had been doing research for the past three days in his lab.

"I had no plans anyway," Hank smiled at the look of relief and happiness that came to Nada's face. Maybe she really did like him…

Nada glanced around the park, the laughter of families rising around her every which way, the smells of lunch time filling the air. Nada smiled down at her meatball sub, taking a messy bite. Oh, how she loved lunch time.

Hank glanced at the curvaceous women next to him gobble down her sub, suppressing laughter. She may look like a sweet little kitten, but she didn't play when it came to food.

"Thank you for inviting me out, Nada. I needed to get out of the school," he spoke sincerely.

Nada smiled happily, wiping crumbs off her shirt. She linked her arm through Hank's, leaning on him heavily, smiling like an idiot, "What're friends for? I mean, I couldn't let you rot away in that hell hole you call an office. Besides, I needed a ride anyways."

Hank smiled, not noticing the slight blush in Nada's cheeks. _Yep, he's totally clueless,_ she thought fondly of the huge man. She had hoped if they went out together he might get a clue, but it seemed she was sorely mistaken. Well, that didn't mean she couldn't enjoy his company.

Nada closed her eyes, letting Hank guide her, just letting the sun warm her skin. She had never really appreciated the peace of just walking with a friend. It truly was a glorious feeling.

They were talking about some of the pranks some of the students had been pulling, when Nada's attention was stolen away by something else.

Nada suddenly took off, running over to a small newspaper stand not too far away. Hank followed, wondering what had caught her attention. As Hank came up to Nada, she was in the process of cursing every known deity.

"What is it?" Hank asked, noticing her scared expression. What could be possibly be on that newspaper that would shake her up so bad. Nada handed him one, handing money to the man manning the stand.

The blue doctor was stunned. On the cover was the picture of the "bank" that Weapon Plus had been holed up in. Going up in flames. It said only one body had been found, that of a Dr. Frank E. Likin.

"Do you know what this means Hank?" Nada asked, hushed in disbelief, "This means they've moved, and Wires got replaced. And what advantage we had is gone."

"Xavier, I'm not sitting around for them to come and get us!" Ghost was pissed. All of the Rescues, as they had been dubbed, were scared out of their minds. Before they had been okay, knowing exactly where the enemy was, but now that was gone. Most were scared they would be taken back to that hell-hole, though few realized how unlikely that was. Of course they were just test subjects in the enemy's eyes. Nada and Ghost were the experiments though…

"Maddy, there is little we can do about it. Searching them out would just send us on a wild goose chase, not to mention it would leave several people vulnerable out in the field," Charles kept his voice calm and collected, not wanting to enrage the frustrated mutant any further.

Ghost sighed, realizing he was right. It didn't mean she had to like it. She had been trying to lay low and just enjoy living like a normal person again, but she just couldn't relax, not with those bastards still out and able to hurt others.

Ghost grimaced, remembering back to a few years ago, when Weapon Plus had last switched bases. That was when they had gotten Wires, who at the time had been fully human. She growled slightly, remembering the fury that coursed through her when she had first met him, finding the horrible fat man on Rose, Rose crying and screaming. Maddy had lunged, ripping of the nearest limb before the guards had beaten her back.

Maddy shook her head, trying to focus on the task at hand, "Fine. I'll stay put. But if I find out where they are, I'm not waiting for them to act against us. That's the very reason they slipped through our fingers. Goodbye, Xavier."

With that Ghost slipped out of the room, slamming the door close on whatever the Professor was saying. Her day had been going horribly what with having to pick up the slack Jean's absent created, when her sister and that doctor had come back. Ghost had told her about all the times they had moved hide outs, and she had made the connection between those and this one.

Ghost shifted into a dark shadow as she began to enter the more crowded halls of the school. She grimaced at the looks she got. Unlike her sister, Maddy had not adapted well to life at the school. Most of the students were either scared of her or thought she was insane, mainly due to her violent reactions to the most miner of provocations.

Ghost stared forward as she walked, trying to ignore the murmurs and frightened looks she got. She nearly ran to her room, wanting desperately to escape the judging eyes of the students.

She slammed the door shut, cursing herself thoroughly. What was the matter with her? It wasn't like she wasn't use to getting those kinds of looks; in fact she would be confused if she didn't get them. They all had a right to be scared; she was a murderer of innocent lives. She deserved it.

She ran a hand through her hair, groaning in annoyance with herself. The last few weeks had been tough on her, and it was beginning to show. Her eyes were bruised looking from lack of sleep, her hair slightly mussed.

She flopped down on her bed, beginning to cry slightly. It was official, life sucked.

Logan was worried; several of the Rescues had told him that they had seen Maddy looking upset. He may not know much about the girl, but he did know she almost always hid her emotions, mainly out of distrust of those around her, and if she was showing them she was very upset.

Logan almost tripped over his feet when he realized he was worrying about _**Maddy**_, who was more than capable of taking care of herself. He didn't even know why he cared about her one way or the other. But, then again, if she went unchecked she might drink herself into a stupor, and he wasn't sure that was a good idea…

_Shit Logan, when did you become such a pussy? _Logan thought angrily to himself, fighting himself all the way to Maddy's room. As he came to the door he hesitated, not sure what to do.

Logan growled, angry for acting like such a coward. He opened the door, stopping when he saw Maddy crumpled on the floor, crying her eyes out.

"What the hell do you want!" Maddy jumped up, trying to hide her tears from Logan, who was now standing awkwardly by the door. What was he doing? Hadn't he ever heard of fucking knocking?

"Well sorry, some students said you looked upset. I… I, um, came to make sure you were alright. And kid, you don't look alright," Logan pointed out, shutting the door quietly, coming over to her. She looked a lot like the last time he had seen her cry, except she this time there was no doubt she was sober.

"You know _amica_, I don't really need your pity right now. Let the door slam on your _asinum_," Maddy hissed, storming up to him her hands balled at her sides.

Logan was tempted to do just that, not exactly sure what he could do to help her. Comforting upset women had never been his forte. He looked down at her, taking note that she crying more heavily, a slight blush of embarrassment under her tear streaked cheeks.

Looking at the upset women, he realized how much alike they truly were. Besides their shared healing ability, they had both been kidnapped and forced to be a Weapon, murdered countless people, hurt those they loved…

Logan clenched his own fists, realizing exactly what she was going through. He had gone through it, too. Logan reached down, ignoring her curses and angry fist smashing against him. By the time he reached the bed, her angry shouts had turned into rocking sobs.

Logan clutched her to his chest, speaking softly about things he had rarely spoken of. He had always thought if he told someone they would just look at him like he was insane, not knowing what it was like.

He told her what he remembered; about the torture they put him through, testing the full extent of his healing factor, drowning, burning, suffocating, gutting him, every single possibility. Then the people he had killed… their faces twisted in pain or horror now just faint memories though they still screamed through his mind.

Logan sighed sadly, stroking Maddy's hair, "I know exactly what you're going through, the nightmares and the guilt. Eventually the nightmares go away, though the guilt will stay with you. All you can do is try to make up for it, and live your life." Logan hugged her closer. Her crying had gotten softer and less intense. She was hugging him close like a lifeline. He smiled slightly, feeling… well, feeling kinda good. He hadn't realized how much he had wanted to get that off his chest.

Maddy cried softly, listening to Logan speak. To say she was stunned was an understatement. She had thought him the kind that would gladly rip someone's head off, then go get a beer with the guys. She glanced up, snuffling slightly. His rough features were sadder than usually, almost vunerable looking.

"Thank you, Logan. I needed that," Ghost whispered. Logan glanced down, smiling softly at her. Maddy leaned forward on a whim, kissing him sweetly.

Logan jumped, stunned to say the least. He kissed back, enjoying the sweetness to the kiss, something that he usually didn't experience when he was kissing someone. Maddy whimpered, much to her chagrin, when Logan leaned away standing up and turning towards the door.

Logan looked over his shoulder, answering the stunned angelic beauty on the bed, "You're welcome. I did too."

_Oh god, _the angry mutant thought to himself. What had just happen? Logan was pacing the Professor's office like a caged animal, waiting for Charles. In the back of his mind Logan wondered why old Charlie had called him up so late at night. That thought was over shadowed by his other more demanding problems. All of which concerned Maddy.

He had just crossed a line, one he had never crossed, not even with Jean. He had forgotten everything, everyone, except from her. He had spoken to her with no barriers, no lies, in a way he almost never spoke. Was he insane? He barely knew her! He shouldn't trust her, though he did. It didn't make sense…

Charles wheeled into the room unnoticed by his frustrated friend. Charles smiled slightly at the confused and angry thoughts of Logan. Charles never thought he would see Logan like this, but it sure was a happy surprise.

"How are you Logan?" he asked, laughing quietly when Logan jumped having not noticed him. This truly was interesting… "Logan, I'm sorry if I bothered you, but I overheard your thoughts early… I thought might need someone to talk to that could help you with… your confusion."

"Well shit. Did anyone else hear?" Logan asked, scratching his neck embarrassed, the older man shaking his head. _I can't fucking believe I let my mental shielding down. What the hell is my problem, _Logan cursed himself thoroughly, angry at himself. He groaned angrily, "I don't have nothing to talk about, Charlie. I'm fine."

"Oh, come on now Logan. You need someone to talk to right now, and I'm willing to listen. Besides, we both know you want to talk about her," Charles smiled at Logan's awkward form by the door. Finally Logan sighed, giving in, taking a seat across from Charles.

"I don't even know her, for god's sake! Yet she's got me twisted around her damned finger. I feel clumsy and awkward around her! Like some teenaged idiot, and I don't like a fucking moment of it. Oh will you stop smiling already, Charles!" Logan snapped out noticing the professor's gleeful smile. This was tough enough without the Professor laughing at him.

"I'm not laughing, Logan. I'm just enjoying you squirm, it's so out of character," he smiled as Logan growled lowly, "Alright. Logan, maybe it's your similar circumstances that make you feel this way, combined with sexual attraction?"

Logan thought of the sweet kiss they had shared, just holding her while she cried, "No, I don't think that's it. It feels like more. I mean, I trust and care about her, though I know almost nothing about her. I can't get her out of my head either. Argh! It like a damned mosquito! Plus I told her things almost no one knows about me, things you wouldn't haven't have found out if you weren't telepathic. God, I've gone completely insane."

Charles rubbed his hands together, thinking carefully about his friends circumstances. Though it was difficult, since he had the strongest urge burst out laughing. Maybe Henry wasn't the only man who needed a girlfriend…

"Why don't you try asking her out? We're all going to the wedding tomorrow, and I think she would accept your invitation," Charles suggested. Logan glared at him angrily, not exactly sure that was the best idea…

"I think you're just trying to play matchmaker, Charlie. I think I'll just handle it by myself, goodnight," he rushed out, stomping back to his room. The very idea of him and Maddy, dating, it was ridiculous! Stupid! Tempting…

No. He couldn't. She was different than the other women he had been with. She mattered to him, he even trusted her. There was no chance in hell he would risk hurting her, the way he always seemed to eventually do. He just couldn't…

He just couldn't be hurt again.

**So, do you like? Hate? Please review, I'm still not very good and would love some suggestions or even some constructive criticism. Thanks for reading this chapter! **


End file.
